


A Critical look at the fear of returning Lorax fandom look alike, or merely the ill informed ramble of someone far too thirsty

by KingFranPetty



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Analysis, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Canon - Book, Canon - Cartoon, Character Analysis, Developing Relationship, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Horniness, M/M, Monologue, Movie Reference, Nonsense, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Rants, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Some Humor, Swearing, Undertale References, Weirdness, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: As someone who enjoys their entertainment by taking a critical eye, theorist eye, and a eye for lustful ideas, I have decided to throw my two cents into the tall floppy hat. Today I will vaguely rant about the Netflix version of Green Eggs and Ham and it's original book.
Relationships: Sam I am/Guy Am I
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	A Critical look at the fear of returning Lorax fandom look alike, or merely the ill informed ramble of someone far too thirsty

When I was a little child, my Father would read me books. As I use to have a mild reading and writing disability at the time. He was taking college for English and Philosophy. While I cannot forgive him for who I saw my whole childhood and teenage years, I do have a rare few good memories of my Father that I use to fuel my forward momentum to my steps. 

His stories and the stories he read to me during the time in which I couldn't read them nor create any of my own. I assume that you, Reader, also had Dr Seuss read to you as a child. One of these books my dad read to me was Green Eggs and Ham. I was particularly picky in what I would eat and this, Needless to say, frustrated my dad. My Father's favorite Dr. Seuss book was The Cat in The Hat and my favorite story by Dr. Seuss was The Sneetches. My Father knowing my liking to that story would call all characters he couldn't remember the name of "Mr. McMonkey McFucker McBean." Due to me forgetting Sylvester 's full name and getting upset about it. 

My now much more of an actual adult in the eyes of society younger sibling and I got into an argument about who was named Sam in Green Eggs and Ham, I said that Sam likes Green Eggs and Ham while she said he didn't at the start of the book. My Father confirmed that I was correct but then we asked for the other character's name. He replied jokingly, "Mr. McMonkey McFucker McBean." So that's what we all called him. 

Now you might be wondering why I included this, well I thought I should have it added in case this somehow influenced my reading of the book and the show. Also I will be using that name to refer to the book version of the character. 

The placeholder name. 

To what I am actually here for, talking about ships. Sam x Guy compared to Sam x Mr McMonkey McFucker McBean in particular. Also to address the Onceler in the room. 

Let us start with bean poles before getting to McBean. Nowadays, those afraid and those who cry wolf will see people being horny about a male character then panic about the new Onceler. So far, I have only seen one such front skeleton fit that bill. Then again, I was only a part of the Internet post the end of Onceler craze. Personally, I think this idea of "don't be horny for character" or "don't let this character be popular or people be horny for them" is merely a scapegoat for straight males to hypocritical complain about ladies and non themselves people being thirsty for a wide range of characters when they get overflowing for the same hourglass shape. 

Samuel nor Guy in my eyes are going to be the next Onceler. Heck, even The McFUCKING Grinch wasn't that widely lusted for outside of meme and rare circles. Don't pretend he was flooding the Internet like Fucking Sans did. There was more glowing tentacles than Super Crowns. Sammy might be cute, optimistic, adventurous, and highly appealing but he is considered rather annoying by some. Not me mind you, I have suppressed my ability to feel disgusted or annoyed for YEARS and only recently rediscovered it was a thing I could feel at all. A happy shorty isn't going to get so easily on my nerves. 

Of Course, I will have to admit I am biased in favor of Sam I Am. I like him and Guy, I find Sam rather cute and I like the idea of traveling with a person who can see something wonderful in the world. I like tall, floppy hats. I like people who wear red. I like cute, optimistic, and adventurous. As I noted, bias. So it is likely that this bias blinds my eyes with rosey glasses and all which the others fear are truly possible for those fears are rooted in truth. 

That is possible but not everything that is foretold comes to pass. 

To spill the beans, I do enjoy the ship between Sammy and Guy | Mr. McMonkey McFucker McBean. Even in the original book. Yes, when I was a little child and my dad would read Green Eggs and Ham. I thought Mr. McMonkey McFucker McBean and Sam I Am were rather charming together. Sam seemed like a fun guy to kid Frankin Beans and his relationship reminded me of Cat and Fish. Which I also liked as a kid. 

As the Netflix cartoon stands, I still like Guy Am I with Sam I Am. Don't get me crooked and twisted up, Bean Counter Lady is a nice lady. She and Guy are literally meant to be together by the surface level of text of the writing. Feel free to ship those two earthbound dearios together all you like, My Darling Dearest Reader. I just find their romantic subplot lacking in the show itself when compared to his growing friendship to Samuel. Albeit, if I were to tilt the viewpoint of the cartoon and it's text to see that ship. I'd say that the feeling is one sided and coming from Mr. I Am. 

I feel the reluctant push back in the fandom against this ship, outside of mere account for tastes, is akin to the new Onceler fear. It's no secret that fandoms will sometimes get dicey or too focused on one ship in particular to the maybe aimed destruction of all other ships. This fear, I think can be possible considering what I have seen. My solution to this is just don't kill each other over this. Yeah, just do not murder each other because people do or do not ship the same thing. That is probably rather simplicity to a much more complex problem that won't be so easily healed by such band aid fixes but it is my plan. 

Noteabley, I do multi ship and I prefer silly things. Heck, the next time you kiddos might see me I might be off shipping The Narrator with both Am I and I Am. Simply put, I care little to shipping wars and I enjoy doing my own thing. Perhaps such mindsets aren't enough to put myself into the shoes of someone who would rather monopoly the pairings in a fandom. 

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! It's time to for Bonus Ducks!! 

I have actually watched paint dry as a job. Literally, they were painting a room then asked me to stay in the room to watch the paint dry so they didn't mess up the wet paint. I don't remember much of that job but I do remember that the painters said I did a great job at it. I really cannot say if it was boring or not because I don't remember any of it... 

Once I read a short idea of criticism to the Queer reading of Green Eggs and Ham. Criticism as in picking apart the work to look at it's themes and such, not dismissal of as the word is commonly used for. Well, I read it or I heard it. I can't remember which. Anyhow, The reading went a little like this, "How can we be so sure that Green Eggs and Ham isn't about accepting one's self as they exit the closet? How do we know that Green Eggs and Ham isn't Gay? Think about it, it's about a man who tries to convince another guy to eat a large long meat and two round eggs. That is easily read as a metaphor for dick, and by the end of the story the guy tries it to find he does like it." 

It was a critical example to show that critique is fun and can be used for anything, more notable that Queer themes should be used more often to add a new perspective on media that we enjoy. I enjoyed the review or whatever this memory came from as I enjoy critical thinking on media I enjoy. 

Adding on to that, I think all the Dr. Seuss stories take place on the same world and therefore we should have more crossover between them in our fan works. 

The End.


End file.
